A Fresh Start To Be Yourself
by surprisinglysweet11
Summary: Sage just turned 21. When her and her best friend go out, but little does she know, that night will be the night that changes the rest of her future. Will this be the fresh start she was looking for? Or the downward spiral she's been bound to hit?
1. Chapter 1

**For starters, I do not own anything except my Original Characters. I have also written many stories on but this is my first story on ! Hope you like it, and if not, tell me and maybe I can change a few things! But for the most part, I respect criticism and will take it into thought, but I write to get all these ideas that clutter my mind, out! Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you tell me if you liked it or not! Also this is written 6 months before the boys became the saints; so sometime in September. This story will also contain some drug use (pot only) action in the sexual and violence nature and mature language. You have been warned.**

"SAGE! WAKEY WAKEY! ITS YOUR 21ST BIRTHDAY! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!" My best friend of, now 19, years screeched as she jumped on my bed. I groaned and tried pulling the covers over my head, that was until she yanked them completely off the bed leaving my body exposed to the cold air that filled the hotel room. I sighed and sat up giving her the death glare then hopped up and tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. "UNCLE! UNCLE! I SAID UNCLE DAMN IT! OFF!" I finally got off of her and her laughter died down. "It's your birthday so I'm gonna let that slide, but next time I won't be so nice!" she smiled at me and I just stuck my tongue out at her. "Well I say we start this day off right and go shopping then food, then bar hopping!" I said as I walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and did my make-up to my liking. As I walked out Jazzie was already dressed so I threw on a pair of shorts and a black tank top and my black converse. We both grabbed our purses, and sunglasses and left.

We had gone to three shops and bought a bunch of different outfits when she had finally asked "So you're really gonna move here, huh?" Her voice had a tint of sadness to it. "Yup! We've talked about this Jaz, I can't stay in that town anymore. I'm done and need to do things on my own. I can't be under his thumb anymore. It's driving me crazy. Ever since mom died he's been a complete control freak." I told her as I took out a joint and lit it. Feeling the smoke fill my lungs, it's like an instant escape from the memories and pain. "I know, I just wish you didn't have to move all the way out to Boston to feel freedom. Plus, what are you going to do when you run out of your inheritance money? I mean she only left you a couple thousand and that room is not cheap and neither were the clothes we just bought." She took a hit of the joint and looked at me with worried eyes. "I'll cross that bridge when it gets here! For now, I'm legally able to drink and I'm getting the munchies, I just want to have a great birthday with my best friend and not worry about the future." I told her as I blew a cloud of smoke in her face. She just laughed and we continued on strolling down the street.

10 beers, 6 shots, and 2 packs of cigarettes later, we ended up at some bar named McGintys. We strolled in and a cloud of smoke hung in the air and there were guys everywhere. We took a seat at the bar where there were two empty seats. There was an old man behind the bar. He finally turned and saw us. "FUCK, ASS!" He shouted as he got closer. I instantly looked at Jazzie with wide eyes and in our drunken stooper we busted into a fit of laughter. "What c-c-c-can I g-g-g-get ya?" he stuttered out. "Two beers and a shot of the best stuff you have kind sir! It's her 21st and it's my duty to get her wasted off her ass!" Jazzie shouted next to me. Everyone in the bar shouted as a response. The old man smiled and started to get our drinks. "FUCK! ASS!" We started cracking up again. "So, I's yer birthday lass?" asked a voice behind us. Irish, so hot, and as I turned around the voice was a perfect match to the two men behind us. They were probably two of the hottest guys I have ever seen. One with short brown hair, and the other with short dirty blond hair, but they had the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen. "Yes sir. And I wouldn't be this blunt normally, but you guys are smokin' hot!" I pointed to the both of them. Jazzie and the two men just laughed. "Doc! Shot for us too!" one of them shouted at the bartender. He just nodded and brought us all our drinks. Jazzie smiled and thanked the old man. "Well I'm Connor and this ugly fucker 'ere is me brother Murphy!" the blond introduced the both of them. "I'm Sage, and this is my best friend Jazmine." They both took our hands and kissed them. "You can call me Jazzie or Jaz. Anything but Jazmine!" she told them. She hated when people called her Jazmine. "Well 'ere is to new friendships and Sage's birthday and getting 'er plastered off 'er ass!" we raised our shot glasses clinking them together, then Jazzie and I tapped ours on the counter and shot them down. "Why ye do that?" Murphy asked us. "For luck!" we said at the same time laughing. 4 shots and 5 beers later, it was time for a smoke break. "Hey, Jazzie I'm gonna step outside for some fresh air." She had barely acknowledged what I said and waved me on. She was to caught up in Murphy to pay any attention to me. I tried hopping off the bar stool, but that was a complete failure. Instead I landed the wrong way and started to fall, but somehow Connor was there to catch me. I smiled up at him as he was smiling down at me and I couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Ye alright lass?" he questioned. I couldn't help myself; I reached up and touched his face. "Your face is so soft. It's like a baby's bottom!" I started to laugh again, this time he joined in. "Alright lass, le's get ye some fresh air." As we stood out front of the bar, I pulled out another joint and lit it. Taking it all in slowly and letting it take some of the edge off of my drunken state. I offered it to Connor but he declined and lit a cigarette. "Ye know smokin' that is bad for ya lass?" He stated after taking a drag of his cigarette. "Not near as bad as cigarettes. Or any of the chemically manufactured drugs such as heroine, meth and drugs like that. In fact it is a herb, and it is a relaxer. And it helps take all the pains and worries away and leaves me feeling happy, hungry, and sleepy. " I said a-matter-o-factly as I took another drag. "Well lass, can't argue wit ye der." He smiled as I finished up. Gah I could stare into those eyes for days. And that smile, it was contagious. "So I've never see ye round, where ye from?" he asked. "California. But I'm moving here to Boston!" I smiled and lit a cigarette. "Why? Tha's a big change lass." His eyebrows drew together. Even with that face, he looked cute. "Just family issues. I've decided to become my own person and not let anyone try to tell me who to be and how to act. I just got so sick of it. It's like my life is already completely laid out for me and I'm only 20!" I threw my hands in the air. "21" he corrected. I couldn't help but laugh. My face drooped a little when I stopped and I dropped my eyes to the ground. "I just, I need to be me. I need to be true to myself and not try to fix myself into someone else's vision for me." I looked up at him, let out a small laugh and rolled my eyes. "I even dropped out of medical school. Do you know how boring that shit is?! And we had to dissect little animals and organs and shit! It was sad! And I can't be all cooped up in a hospital for twelve or more hours. And sick people, people dying, I can't spend half my day watching that! I'm glad people are able to do that, and I praise them for having the guts to do what I can't, but that would make me cry. I'm too sensitive for that shit." He laughed at that. "So what do ya love lass? What would ye rather do?" he smiled at me. His eyes full of intrigue and curiosity. My smile grew big as I answered. "Dance. Honestly, I would love to be a famous choreographer. Although, I wouldn't mind running my own dance studio and give dance lessons to all ages of children and all styles." He cocked his eyebrow and smirked at me. "What kin's ye know?" he asked, urging me to continue talking. "I know swing, ballroom, hip-hop, jazz, ballet, and tap. My mother insisted on the arts rather than academics. I've been dancing since I was about 2 or 3. I've been in all sorts of dance competitions. She loved watching me dance, and she knew I loved to dance." My eye site got blurry and I looked to the ground once again. Why was I even telling him all this? I just met the guy three hours ago. It's not like we've been best friends for years or anything, or even dating for a while. Nope, he was just some strange guy I met at the bar a few hours before. I blame it on the alcohol. "Well look at that, my cigarette is out and I only took a couple drags. Sorry for ranting. I know I talk a bunch. But we should probably get inside. I need to find Jazzie, it's getting pretty late and we have to call a cab 'cause I have no idea where we are." I let out a nervous laugh and threw my cigarette butt. He opened the door and we were back in to the noisy atmosphere of the bar. It had actually thinned out from when we were in here. I guess I was so engrossed in our conversation I didn't even pay attention to the people coming out the door. "Hey, Jaz we have to call a cab. We should probably be heading back to the hotel soon." When I broke the news she gave me the biggest puppy dog face known to man-kind. "But me and Murphy were just getting better acquainted." She looked at him and winked. I just sighed and rubbed my face. That chat definitely sobered me up a bit, and she was still piss drunk. "Ye can always stay at our place tonight and call a cab in the morn'." Murphy smiled at me. As soon as those words came out of his mouth, the puppy bog face was turned right back on. I sighed in defeat. "Fine." We paid Doc and started walking back to their place. When we got there the boys offered us shirts and boxers to sleep in, and Jazzie went straight to Murphy's bed. 'Slut' I thought to myself and laughed. I walk out to the fire escape after I changed and lit another cigarette, and luckily this time no one followed. A million thoughts flew through my mind at once. I knew it was the alcohol that made me say all those things. Or at least that's what I'll tell myself. "Sometimes I's not so nice living with me brotha" Connor sighed as he joined me a couple of minutes later. "they doin' it?" I asked. "mhmm."I scrunched my face up. I guess he noticed me shiver, because the next thing I know, he's right beside me, with his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to keep me warm. It wasn't till my head hit his shoulder that I realized how tired I was. And the last thing I remember was thinking how perfect that very moment was and how she wish she could stay forever in this aroma of cigarettes, alcohol, and cologne.

CONNOR'S P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this night. First, we're jus' at McGintys 'en 'ese two girls walk in 'nd we spend all night drinkin' 'nd talkin' wit 'em 'nd now 'ere de are. Sleepin' at our place. I was use to one night stands and bein' wit' girls, but Sage was somethin' else. The way she spoke 'bout 'er dreams, she was so passionate 'bout it an' the way 'er eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She was smokin' hot and smart on top o' that! And at'letic! I looked at her sleepin' on my shoulder and smiled. A strand of her blond waves fell into her face. Gently I pushed it back behind her ear and stroked her hair. After about half an hour, the other two had quieted down and I assume fell asleep. I slowly picked Sage up and brought her to my bed laying her down softly before crawling in next to her putting the blanket on top of us and wrapping my arm around her waist. I could get use to this.

**THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN FOR READING! IF YOU THINK I SHOULD FIX SOMETHING PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I APPRECIATE IT AND WOULD LOVE FEEDBACK! **


	2. Chapter 2

**0If you are reading this that means you liked the first one enough to continue on to this chapter! :D I greatly appreciate it! So as I stated in the first chapter, this story will contain mature language, drug references, actions of the sexual and violent nature, so you have been warned! Again I just want to say thank you for reading my story, and I hope you enjoy! THIS CHAPTER ALSO HAS A VIVID DESCRIPTION OF SEX, IF YOU ARE 16 AND BELOW, DO NOT READ! IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE, YOU CAN'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! ALSO, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, WHEN SHE ASKS TO USE HIS SHOWER, SKIP TO THE NEXT PARAGRAPH! You have been warned.**

SAGE'S P.O.V.

I woke the next morning with a heavy weight not only on my waist, but pounding in my head. I slowly opened my eyes and could do nothing but groan. I gently crawled out of the bed to not wake Connor. Murphy and Jazzie were both still passed out and snoring. I walked to the fridge and quietly opened it to see what they had to drink. Beer. That is all they had to drink. I don't know why I'm surprised. They are both Irish twins. So I grabbed one and went out to the fire escape and lit a joint. "Man what a night!" Jazzie whisper/yelled as she climbed out the window to join me. "Oh my gosh can I have a sip of that, and a drag of that pleaaaaaase!" she begged me pointing to the objects in my hand which I gladly handed over to her. I knew we were in the same place; and what better way to cure a hang-over than with more alcohol and a relaxer?! "I spilled my guts to some guy I don't even know." "I had sex with some guy I don't even know." We both looked at each other with knowing eyes. "That's not unusual with you Jazzie. Slut" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her. She joined in the laughter and shoved me. "At least he was hot, unlike the last one." She shuddered at the memory. "Yeah... You were beyond gone that night. And I tried to stop you but you were so adamant on doing it! Kept saying he was the love of your life!" I couldn't help but bust out laughing. "I'm so glad I don't remember anything from that night but getting there and waking up the next morning. Even if it was next to some beast." She made a gagging noise. We sat in silence till the boys came out. "Well I see ye jus' make ye self at 'ome huh?" Connor asked, smiling as he drew his cigarette to his lips to light it. I smiled and raised my beer to him. "yes, yes I do." I smiled a wide toothy grin at him and watched as he inhaled his cigarette and blew it out. His lips looked so soft and all I could think about was why he didn't kiss me last night. Of course Jazzie is always the one getting lucky. Then again she sort of just opens her legs when she drinks. She's a bit of a light weight. I took one last drag of the joint and threw it out, just to replace it with a cigarette. "So how ye feelin' darling?" Murphy asked me. "Ya, the big 21 party las' night got a lil' outta hand." Connor laughed as he looked me in the eye. I couldn't look away, his eyes were just so bright. "I'm a bit hung over, but I sobered up a bit last night. Taking a break for fresh air did some good." I smiled at him. "Well I'm glad you feel pretty okay, I feel like absolute shit!" Jazzie leaned her head on my shoulder. "Well you should know your limits, you light weight!" I laughed as she hit my shoulder and stuck her tongue out at me. "So where ya stayin' at?" Murphy asked looking at Jazzie. "The Verbain Hotel. Somewhere not close to this side of town at all." She laughed. "Yeah, I have no idea where we are. We were both already kinda wasted when we got to the bar last night. But my legs hurt a bunch so I'm assuming we walked quite a ways." The boys both nodded as I explained why we were lost. "So you said you were moving to Boston? Any places picked out yet?" Connor asked me as his smile changed into a smirk. "No but I'm going to figure something out." I told him shrugging. "Well, this 'ere is an illegal building. No manager, no rent. 'nd there is an open room on the 6th floor." They all turned towards me with their eyebrows raised. I just shrugged. "Well Jaz, I guess there is no reason to go apartment shopping then" I laughed and they all smiled at me and Jazzie hugged me from the side. "well I'm going to go check out my new place and see what I have to fix up!" I smiled and jumped up. Murphy jabbed Connor in the side and glared at him. "I'll accompany ye my dear." As we started to walk back inside, I heard Jazzie laugh and murmur something. "They're about to do it again aren't they?" I asked Connor with my face scrunched up. "I assume so. Beer for the walk up there?" Connor asked as he grabbed himself one. "Yes please!" I shouted as I put my boots on. He handed me my beer and we walked up to the 6th floor. He put his hand on the small of my back and gently led me to the opening of my apartment. It was identical to the MacMacnus brother's place. "And look! We're fire escape buddies!" I laughed as I looked down and saw Jazzie pinned to the wall as her and Murphy continued to make out. "Get a room!" I shouted and the only response I got was her giving me the finger. "Well this will do. I just need to spruce it up! I'm thinking blue walls, install some hardwood flooring, close off the bathroom area, get an actual bed. Maybe find a couch and tv for a reasonable price. Yup, it'll do! I start renovations right now!" Connor just laughed at me. "I don't see why you're laughing. Who do you think is going to be helping me with all this?" That's when his laughing abruptly stopped. "Oh no lass, I don't go shoppin'. So count me out." I widened my eyes and pushed out my bottom lip giving him my best puppy dog face. "No lass, and don't look at me like that!" I got closer to him. "Please Connor, I need a big strong man to help me carry everything and make sure that I don't get kidnapped or robbed. Please?! Please please please please please please!" I begged until he finally gave in. We walked back down stairs to their apartment and he got dressed. "Leaving, be back later!" I shouted at the two who were still out on the fire escape, except now there was moaning and groaning coming from outside the window.

We walked and walked for hours picking stuff up for the apartment. I got a quilt and pillows for my bed, silverware, plates, bowls, pots and pans and kitchen essentials. A latch for my door so no one breaks in. Two large shower curtains and rails to close off the bathroom like hospitals do for privacy, got a bed and bed frame ordered, and my wooden floors ordered. Someone should be installing the wooden floors tomorrow, along with the bed and frame being delivered. I also got a couch and tv from good will for $50 dollars all together, and they were going to hold it for me till I could pick it up! "Are ye finally done lass?!" Connor has done nothing but complain. "Just have to pick up paint then we're good!" I told him as we walked into the paint store and bought 4 rollers and 3 gallons of paint and 4 paint brushes. "What do ye need all that for?!" he asked as we walked out. "Who do you think is gonna help me with all this work that must be done?!" I smiled sweetly at him. He just groaned again.

"ALRIGHT GUYS!" I shouted to the three of them. "Let's get to it!" I shouted as we all took a wall and started painting. We chatted for a while, and luckily with the 4 of us painting it only took three hours to finish. However, it only took that long cause we kind of ended up having a paint war. Looking around though, I was satisfied. "Can I keep my things I bought today in your apartment just until tomorrow when they finish the flooring?" I asked the boys. "That's fine." Connor smiled at me. I didn't notice the paintbrush in his hand until he was dragging it down my face, leaving a trail of paint. "What the hell?!" I shouted wiping what I could off of my mouth and eyes. "Ye made me walk all around town and carry ye shit. I had to get you back somehow." He gave me the most innocent smile. I couldn't help but laugh off what had just happened. Jazzie didn't care who was around, she started undressing and hopped in my shower. Murph gave us a look and we instantly left. "Can I use your shower? I have paint all over my face and hair now." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Sure lass, it's the least I can do seein as I put it there." When we got back to his apartment, I started to undress. Something about him just turned me on, so I wasn't shy one bit getting undressed in front of him. I started the water and jumped right on in. I instantly scrubbed the paint off my face and shampooed my hair trying to wash out the paint from it. As I started working on my body, I felt something warm press up against my back, and arms went around my waist. I jumped a little, but soon relaxed against his body. He placed little kissed along the side of my neck as one hand started moving further down and the other moving further up. The sensation he gave me was addicting. A warmth grew in the pit of my stomach and I turned around latching my lips onto his and wrapping my arms around his neck as he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he slowly entered. It was the greatest pleasure I had every felt. I just wanted more and more of him. My mind blurred out all thoughts and I felt drunk all over again. I didn't want him to stop. I never wanted anything more in my life then I had wanted him at this very moment and for it to never end. Next thing I knew, he was cumming inside me and my fingers had started to prune.

We made out once more then decided to get out and lay on his bed. He threw me a towel and I quickly dried myself and wrapped my hair with the towel and grabbed one of his t-shirts and put my underwear back on. He was just laying in a pair of boxers on his bed with his hands tucked behind his head. I slowly walked over and laid next to him, he pulled me closer to him so that my head was resting on his shoulder with one of his arms around my waist, and his other hand was on top of mine as I rested it on his chest. "I had wanted to do that all night last night lass." He admitted as he looked down at me. "What? Kiss me or bang me?" I laughed a little and looked up at him. "Kiss ye of course. But I could never take advantage of a drunk lass." He kissed my forehead. "Awwww. Aren't you just a sweetie." I laughed and gave him a quick peck and as I tried to pull away, his hand slipped behind my head and he deepened the kiss. "Awwwwwwwww! Aren't you two just the cutest?!" Jazzie's fake southern accent carried through the apartment and I immediately jumped up and glared at her. Murphy was just standing there smirking. "well come on you guys, let's get dressed. Drinks are on me since you guys helped me so much." I smiled and put on my leggings and boots but kept Connor's shirt on.

CONNOR'S P.O.V.

I watched as Sage and Jaz pranced ahead, holding hands and skipping. Sage's golden waves bounced with every step. "So, ya bang 'er dear brother?" Murphy asked as he elbowed me in the ribs. "Ya, and it was amazing. She's got a bangin' body. I mean seriously, look at those legs! Hell, look at 'er ass!" Murph nodded his head and laughed while throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Hey Doc, a round of shots and beer please!" Sage's voice carried through the bar as we walked in. Doc set our drinks on the bar as we took our seats. "A toast to my two new friends Connor and Murphy and my best friend Jaz for helping me with my new apartment. A special thanks to Connor for putting up with all of the shopping this morning. And to settling down in a new town and starting fresh!" We tapped shot glasses together and Murph and I shot them down as Jaz and Sage tapped the bar with their shot glasses and swallowed their shots. "Another!" Jazzie shouted taking a sip of her beer. Looking at them, you would never guess Sage and Jaz would be friends. Jaz has short black hair with green eyes, talks too much, and is a bit of a whore. I guess that's why she and Murph got along so well. Then you look at Sage. Her blond hair a shade or two lighter than mine that went into waves and stopped mid-back, and the most mesmerizing hazel eyes I've ever seen. They were crystal grey with a hint of green and if you look close enough, there is a light brown X in her left eye while the brown in her right eye sort of bursts from around her pupil. She was short, but she was athletic and didn't look like she had a bit of fat on her lean body. She looks like she has danced all her life, and from what she told me she has. Suddenly those hazel eyes were staring right back at me and she smirked and cocked her eyebrow up. "Like what you see?" she asked. Her voice was soft and so were those lips. I couldn't help it, I leaned in and gave her a small peck which she didn't even have time to respond to. "yes, yes I do." I laughed and winked at her. Her face was slightly shocked but she quickly composed herself and poked my nose. She was slightly childish but it was cute. She seemed so innocent and sweet, but you would never guess she wasn't as innocent as she looked. As I looked away from her, I noticed Murph had the same look on his face she had just a moment ago; eyebrow raised and smirk plastered on his face. "Sage, I don't want you to move here. I'm gonna miss you too much. Who am I gonna go shopping or surfing or dancing or….. any of the other activities we do together with?! I don't want to leave! I only have two more days with my best friend!" Jaz had started to tear up and Sage hugged her. "Stop before I start crying too! You know you can come see me whenever, but we've gone over why I'm leaving." They were talking like we weren't even here anymore. "I know, but what is he gonna do when he realizes you're gone and not just for a trip, but moved away?!" Who? "Like I said before, I'll cross all those bridges when I come to them. But for now, my main concern is me and my happiness!" Jaz sighed. I didn't know what else to say so I just raised my new shot glass "To happiness!" Murphy mimicked my action and Sage laughed and did the same and soon followed Jaz. A couple hours later more people started filing into the bar and Sage had gotten up to go smoke. She had been out there about ten minutes and then over all the commotion going on in the bar I heard yelling and a guy stumbled through the doors with blood coming down the front of his face which he covered with his hand. Murphy and I had jumped up right away as he started yelling "She's fucking crazy man!" over and over again. Then came in an angry Sage with bloody knuckles, she started to wail on him again before I ran over and grabbed her off of him. "You son of a bitch I swear I will slit your mother fucking throat next time you touch me! Do we have an understanding?!" She screamed at him. Her breathing was sharp and Jaz walked over to us with something in her hand. She handed it to Sage who shook it, uncapped it and inhaled. "So ye have asthma?" I asked as she got her breathing under control again. "it only really acts up when she's bawling or pissed off, and occasionally when she pushes herself to hard while running or dancing." I lead Sage back to the bar where we were sitting. "So I guess I wasn't needed this afternoon to protect you?" I asked trying to make her loosen up. She gave a small laugh and shook her head. "No, I just wanted you to come with me." She gave me a small smile. "Ye know, for a little thing, looks like ye cause a lot of damage. Remind me to never piss ye off!" Murphy said as he took a look back at the guy who looked to have a broken nose, black eye, and what looks to be a missing tooth. She just shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say, I have anger issues." She downed her beer and ordered another along with a shot. Soon after that Sage paid for our drinks and we walked back to our place. "So what exactly did the guy do?" Jaz asked as we walked in. "Do you guys mind if I smoke a joint in here?" Sage asked and Murphy and I shook our heads so she lit it and took a nice long drag. I watched as the smoke slowly escaped through her lips. Why was everything she did so sexy? "Well, first he asked for a light so I gave him one. The he started talking to me, moved closer to me and decided that I was drunk enough for it to be okay that he could grope my ass. So I put my joint out in his arm, kicked him in the nuts and as he dropped to the ground I started beating the shit out of his face. Then he pushed me off and you guys saw the rest." She took another long drag then passed it to Jaz. "So don't get on yer bad side. Check." I said with a laugh. Sage took the joint back, took another drag then offered it to Murphy and me. We both looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. Wouldn't hurt to try it once. I took it and took two drags then Murphy did the same and handed it to Jaz. We both coughed our asses off which caused the girls to start laughing. Then it hit me. My whole body relaxed at once. Murphy looked at me and gave me a lazy smile. I could tell he was feeling it too. The girls passed it around one more time then we all just sat there. After about five minutes of silence, Sage started laughing, then Jaz joined in and soon enough we were all laughing. "Is anyone else hungry?" Jaz complained as the sound of her stomach growling filled the room. "How ye feel 'bout pizza lass?" Murph asked her. "Hamburger with green peppers and black olives and sides of ranch!" Sage and Jaz shouted at the same time as Murphy picked up the phone to order. Twenty minutes later the pizza was here and we were all chowing down. After that we all laid down, same places as we all slept last night, and murphy and jaz were instantly asleep. Sage rolled over to face me and I wrapped my arm around her waist to bring her a little closer. "So _neighbor, _I guess you'll be seeing a bunch more of me." She smiled. "I don't mind lass." I smiled at her. Even in the darkness, her eye sparkled. "Good." She gave me a small kiss before turning back over and pushing herself as close to me as she could. I swept the hair from her neck away and gave it a small kiss which caused her to shudder a little bit before her breathing evened out and she was soon asleep.


End file.
